


Охотники за сокровищами

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [4]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Голыми руками много не навоюешь. Флориан Дескин следует прописной истине и приводит Возрождённых Из Пепла в Новый Салим. Здесь охотники за сокровищами встретят новые опасности и проверят силы.
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 2





	Охотники за сокровищами

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начанаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня.  
\- Диего Руис - капитан ударного крейсера "Лунное Затмение",  
\- Джон Уэбстер - мастер, кузнец второй роты, Войско Рассвета,  
\- Кевин Браун - подмастерье, кузнец третьей роты, Войско Крови,  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец пятой роты, Войско Ночи,  
\- Ян Макбрайд - сержант седьмой роты, Войско Заката,  
\- Дуглас Кохран - боевой брат седьмой роты, Войско Заката,  
\- Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - сержант девятой роты, Войско Неба,  
\- Даниэл Перес - сержант десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Хьюго Морель - сержант десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Мэтью Лэмб - сержант десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Сердце Льва - дозорный десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Болотная Жаба - дозорный десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Птичьи Кости - дозорный десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Вальтер Хоффманн - дворецкий Торна.

Бледные Крестоносцы  
\- Жак Молье - магистр, Войско Дня.

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Йеремия - капеллан-дознаватель Ангелов Мщения, Караул Смерти,  
Басараб - апотекарий Пожирателей Плоти, Караул Смерти,  
Стронций - штурмовик Медных Когтей, Караул Смерти,  
Бруннульф - волчий скаут, Караул Смерти,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
\- Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
\- 3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Потерянные и проклятые  
\- Шакал - демонхост,  
\- Бафомет - высший демон.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
\- Ицамна - разум планеты, приютившей Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Охотники за сокровищами

1  
"Святыня", – Флориан с лёгкой дрожью в руках удерживал и внимательно осматривал знамя капитула.  
До этого мгновения знак Возрождённых Из Пепла существовал только в виде рисунка на наплечниках воинов. Теперь Дескин нежно поглаживал огненное сукно знамени. Адское пекло окружило опалённое древо, но грозный великан не собирался склониться перед жадным пламенем. Напротив, на его ветвях набухали почки и распускались изумрудные листья. Ствол украшала резьба, которая рассказывала историю Ицамны. Землю вокруг дерева усеивали шесты с черепами животных. Они устремили взор к плакучей кроне зелёной громады, и, казалось, молились древу, как божеству.  
Флориан подарил создательнице произведения искусства взгляд, полный не меньшего религиозного трепета.  
– Нет слов, – Дескин не смог придумать ничего лучше.  
Женщина с лёгкой улыбкой на овальном лице выступила вперёд из толпы собравшегося народа.  
Возрождённых Из Пепла ожидала первая высадка. Рутинное разведывательное задание, но внимание к себе привлекло невероятное. Могло показаться, что команда "Лунного Затмения" провожала избранных защитников в последний бой. Десантная палуба напоминала базарную площадь во время ярмарки.  
– Благодарю, магистр. Пришлось вспомнить всё, чему я научилась в детстве, – произнесла белокурая швея.  
– Госпожа, можно узнать ваше имя?  
– Лина Кансе. Служащая артиллерийской команды третьей батареи.  
Флориан повернулся в Диего Руису.  
– Ты не рассказывал, что руководишь такими талантами!  
Капитан крейсера улыбнулся и блеснул золотыми зубами:  
– А ты что думал? Что вся роскошь с капитанского мостика куплена? – Диего усмехнулся. – У меня и денег то никогда не было. Всё моё богатство перед тобой, – капитан указал рукой на людей вокруг.  
Дескин кивнул и обратился к искусной мастерице:  
– Место сокровищу на самых известных выставках Империума. Я сразу прошу у вас прощения за то, что в сражениях флаг потеряет свой роскошный блеск.  
Щеки Лины зарумянились.  
– Рисунок выполнен из красного, чёрного сукна и из зелёных шёлковых нитей, но внутри несколько слоёв армированной сетки. Врагам придётся хорошенько постараться, чтобы потрепать знамя.  
– Я поручаю вам, госпожа Кансе, сшить знамёна для всего капитула, для каждой роты и отделения, – Флориан наклонился поближе к женщине и прошептал на ухо, – Мне стыдно просить творца делать что-то хуже и проще, но реликвия должна остаться одной единственной. Если маршал Перес попытается уговаривать вас, подкупать или стращать, смело посылайте его ко мне.  
Ветераны Возрождённых Из Пепла засмеялись. Из группы дозорных донесся наигранный оскорбленный возглас:  
– Удар ниже пояса, Флориан. Ты теперь мой кровный враг!  
– Я – злобный самодур, Даниэл. Могу себе позволить, – улыбнулся Дескин.  
– Хорошему знамени – хорошее древко, – к магистру подошёл Кевин Браун с величественным скипетром в руках. Подмастерье взял из рук Флориана флаг.  
Аккуратно постриженная борода кузнеца отливала тем же огнём, что и знамя, а в быстром, живом взгляде сияла радость. Браун ухватил длинное медное древко манипулятором и закрепил знамя в рамке. Теперь штандарт возвышался над палубой не меньше, чем на четыре метра. Увенчанное золотым двуглавым орлом знамя как будто бы освещало собравшихся людей. Кузнец вернул древко магистру.  
– Ха! Не для слабаков, Кевин!  
– Пусть его несут достойные, магистр.  
Флориан окинул взглядом стройные ряды дозорных. Дыхательные маски скрывали лица, и Дескин не мог разобрать, кто из них кто, поэтому он просто выкрикнул:  
– Болотная Жаба, попробуй схватиться! Возможно, мы, наконец, нашли то, что ты не сможешь поднять.  
К магистру подошёл рослый и статный дозорный. Он низко поклонился, закинул болтер за спину и принял знамя капитула. Руки заметно дрогнули, но парень напрягся и высоко поднял драгоценную ношу.  
– Даже если бы флаг переломил мне хребет, я не уронил бы его, – сказал молодой дозорный.  
– Отведи его в сторону, парень, – Кевин помог Жабе удержать знамя на вытянутых руках. – Втыкаешь древко в землю и нажимаешь вот эту руну.  
Нижняя часть древка раскрылась цветком. Восемь тонких спиц плавным движением потянулись вниз.  
– "Корни Древа Мира". Удержат знамя в любой почве. Их мощи хватит, чтобы даже скалобетон пробить.  
– Подними знамя ещё выше! – приказал Дескин.  
Магистр опустился на колени и взглянул на швею.  
– Госпожа Кансе, присядьте на наплечник. Не бойтесь!  
Лина заняла место и несколько смущённо, но всё же схватилась за голову Флориана. Космический десантник встал в полный рост, взял руку Кевина, поднял её вверх и громовым голосом объявил:  
– Слава Возрождённым Из Пепла! Слава мастерам капитула!  
– Ура! – Толпа подхватила ликование предводителя.

2  
– Привет, терпеливый охотник, – Флориан поздоровался с красным гигантом Нового Салима. Звезда всё так же жадно смотрела на одинокую, пустынную планету.  
Дескин думал, что возвращение в "родительский" дом спустя годы вызовет в нём больше чувств, но мёртвый мир безмолвствовал и умиротворял.  
Экспедиция Возрожденных Из Пепла вернулась на родную планету Бледных Крестоносцев. Флориан хотел отыскать здесь так необходимые его капитулу автоматические линии. Когда-то мастера-оружейники Крестоносцев сами изготавливали оружие и доспехи. Теперь без необходимых инструментов кузнецы не могли даже починить некоторые разбитые образцы. Дескин знал, что отряды Ордо Еретикус уничтожили все упоминания о предателях. Снесли памятники, переплавили оружие и доспехи, а любое место в крепости, где витал дух Войска Дня, очистили всепожирающим пламенем. Не избежала своей участи и Великая Кузница, которая рождала порой настоящие шедевры военной техники.  
Флориан надеялся, что ищейки Инквизиции не добрались до тайных схронов и чёрных ходов. Потайные места закладывались Крестоносцами на случай захвата цитадели. Там сыны Дорна должны были перевести дух и подготовить яростный ответный удар. Именно в схронах Флориан рассчитывал найти всё необходимое.  
Дозорные двигались как хорошо отлаженная машина смерти. Ни низкая гравитация, ни рассыпчатый серый песок, в который ноги погружались по щиколотку, не мешали им. Вряд ли кто-то из граждан Империума, глядя на перемазанных грязью детей диких племён, смог бы представить, что спустя восемь лет они смогут выполнять сложнейшие военные маневры и в совершенстве владеть современным оружием. Однако ментальная обработка и гипнотерапия преобразовали варваров Ицамны. Может быть, они не могли разобраться в тонкостях поэзии или хитросплетениях дворцовых интриг, но знали своё дело на зубок. Опытные учителя помогли им в этом. Ветераны вели молодых парней в своеобразном выпускном экзамене. Сержанты Хьюго Морель и Мэтью Лэмб, волк Караула Смерти Бруннульф, маршал Войска Теней Даниэл Перес и сам магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла Флориан Дескин. Пять десятков новоиспечённых рыцарей следовали за наставниками. Парни стремились получить свящённую силовую броню и стать в один ряд с героями капитула.  
Отделения дозорных шли тем же путём, по которому штурмовые группы прорывались в цитадель в недалёком прошлом. Флориан поймал себя на мысли, что ждёт, когда в его сторону снова полетят сгустки плазмы и ракеты. Он осторожно вёл группу между обломков танков, дредноутов и десантных машин.  
– Возрождённые, займите периметр вокруг кладбища! – отдал команду Флориан. – Болотная жаба, разверни знамя!  
Дозорные рассредоточились у укрытий, а знаменосец воткнул древко флага в серый песок Нового Салима.  
– Зоман, можешь высаживаться, – проговорил Дескин в вокс-передатчик шлема.  
В небе вспыхнули огни реактивных двигателей и над кладбищем пронеслись два "Громовых Ястреба". Десантные челноки приземлились в стороне от поля боя. Из их недр появились инструменты магоса Зомана – кибернетически изменённые люди, приводимые в движение волей техножреца. Сервиторы рассыпались среди обломков и начали их изучать. Зоман гигантским механическим спрутом застыл у "Громовых Ястребов". Он подключился к каждому киборгу и обрабатывал данные, полученные десятками глаз.  
– Всё именно так, как и описывал Уэбстер. Здесь только запасные части, Флориан. Ничего целого не соберёшь.  
– Но мы рады даже частям, не так ли?  
– Да. Надеюсь, в руинах крепости нас ожидает добыча куда богаче.  
– Тогда двинемся дальше, Зоман?  
– Погоди. Дай мне несколько минут. Оставлю здесь часть сервиторов.  
Киборги приступили к работам. Они демонтировали целые, не задетые вражеским огнём орудия, броню, двигательные части танков и дредноутов. Сверкали сварочные аппараты и блестели огни лазерных резаков.  
Вскоре группа двинулась дальше. Дюжина сервиторов осталась позади, чтобы подготовить к вывозу необходимые вещи. Когда дозорные и киборги Зомана проникли в монастырь, через покосившиеся створки крепостных врат, Флориан испытал, наконец, именно те чувства, которые ждал. Ностальгию по хорошим временам и напоминания о плохих. Ещё он ощутил присутствие старого магистра Крестоносцев, Жака Молье и почуял запах горелой плоти.

3  
Магистр пытался скрыться в казематах монастыря, а Крестоносец преследовал его. Жак отступал, но очень зло огрызался. Флориан оставил позади двух погибших штурмовиков и знаменосца Джеймса Райана, которому снаряды магистра распотрошили живот. Остальная штурмовая группа истребляла слуг капитула, которые будто бы даже с радостью бросались на своих убийц. Они потеряли всякий страх.  
И охотник, и жертва ослабли от ран, но каждый из них имел козырь в рукаве. Жака защищала лучшая личная броня, которую когда-либо изобретало человечество. Флориан же находился под действием боевых стимуляторов, которые разгоняли и без того молниеносную реакцию космического десантника выше всяких возможных пределов.  
Дескин сжёг группу культистов у входа в Великую Кузницу. Цепной меч, болт-пистолет и огнемёт – плохой выбор против священных доспехов терминатора, но ничего не поделаешь. Снаряды к штормовому болтеру закончились.  
Прометиевая преисподняя сплавила вооружённых слуг с дверью. Дескин ударил по дымящимся останкам ногой и распахнул створки Великой Кузницы. Космический десантник тут же пригнулся и забежал внутрь. Очередь реактивных снарядов врезалась в двери и оставила на их месте искорёженный и разорванный металл. Флориан перекатился за панель управления автоматической линией и застыл.  
Конвейер работал, несмотря на войну, которая пришла в стены Храмовой Горы. Подвижная лента перевозила громоздкие доспехи, закреплённые в специальных рамах, от одного манипулятора к другому. Видимо, Войско Дня ожидало, что после боя новые доспехи понадобятся так, как никогда. Флориан убрал за спину огнемёт и достал из кобуры на бедре болт-пистолет.  
"Последний магазин. Проклятье!"  
Очередная горсть смерти превратила укрытие Флориана в решето. Болтерные снаряды разорвались внутри панели. Осколки градом простучали по броне, но "Доспех Корвуса" выдержал испытание.  
Производство пострадало сильнее. Некоторые манипуляторы тут же сменили программы или просто застыли. Одно металлическое щупальце даже запустило лазерный резак и изуродовало драгоценные и крайне сложные в производстве тактические доспехи дредноута.  
– Так это ты, несносный мальчишка! – раздался крик магистра. – Я думал, что разобрался с тобой у ворот монастыря!  
Флориан рванулся к несущей колонне и в прыжке выстрелил дважды на звук. Выстрелы ушли в молоко, но Дескин заметил, наконец, врага. Магистр вёл огонь с лестницы у самого потолка, которая позволяла быстро перебраться на другую сторону Кузницы. Снаряды штормового болтера лишь слегка поцарапали новое укрытие Флориана, когда тот услышал, что оружие Жака дало осечку. Магистр прошипел проклятия и отбросил болтер в сторону.  
Флориан поспешил следом. Он выстрелил ещё несколько раз, но Жак Молье защищался силовым кулаком и отбрасывал снаряды в стороны, как надоедливых мух. Флориан уже почти перебрался через автоматические линии, когда Молье схватил с конвейера плазменный пистолет. Жак начал стрелять как безумец. Потоки лучистой энергии прожгли цепи, которые поддерживали лестницу. Вся массивная конструкция вместе с Флорианом обвалилась вниз. Дескин упал на ленту конвейера и разбросал в стороны части силового доспеха. Он в последний миг успел увернуться от циркулярной пилы. Лезвие с хищным рыком оставило на полотне ленты узкую борозду.  
Жак Молье продолжал стрелять. Плазма в пистолете становилась всё ярче и ярче. Свечение заливало лицо магистра ядовитым синим цветом и придавало Жаку демонический вид.  
– Сейчас ты станцуешь последний раз, щенок! – выстрелы крушили манипуляторы.  
Один из лучистых шаров прошёл вскользь и расплавил часть наплечника. Флориан ощутил жар звезды, но остался невредим.  
Долго так не могло продолжаться. Удача – непостоянная дама. Дескин перестал уклоняться от выстрелов и работы механодендритов. Он выдохнул и поднял болт-пистолет.  
Время застыло. Нервы натянулись как струны. Дескин увидил каждую морщинку на лице разгневанного старика. Крестоносец выстрелил Снаряд вновь ударил вытянутую ладонь силового кулака и рассыпался снопом искр. Промах не смутил Флориана. Несмотря на то, что остался последний патрон, Дескин не впал в отчаяние. Он взял на мушку другую цель.  
Гром.  
Потом Флориан помнил лишь удар молота манипулятора, который пришёлся между спиной и наплечным ранцем. Крестоносец упал на пол, а когда поднялся, то увидел, как Жак плетётся прочь. Молье потерял руку, когда Флориан взорвал плазменный пистолет. Увечье ослабило старого воина сильнее сквозного ранения правого бедра, которое Жак получил при обороне монастыря. Молье хромал и Дескин быстро нагнал его. Космический десантник увернулся от выпада силовым кулаком и оказался за спиной врага. Флориан взмахнул цепным мечом и магистр упал. Из коленных сочленений побежала кровь. Жак перевернулся на спину и захохотал.  
– У Вселенной чудесное чувство юмора! Она одарила меня могуществом только для того, чтобы жизнь прервалась из-за сопливого щенка!  
– Как вы хотите умереть, магистр? – Флориан перевёл клинок на холостой ход.  
Цепной меч перестал жужжать. Мономолекулярные зубья медленно поплыли перед лицом Жака Молье.  
– Как воин или еретик?  
– Ни черта ты не знаешь о ереси! Я мог приблизиться по мощи к Богу-Императору! Я мог спасти человеческий род от ужасов Варпа! Я...  
– Как еретик, – закончил за собеседника Дескин и нажал на спусковой крючок огнемёта.  
Магистр завизжал от боли, охваченный пламенем. Вспыхнули седые волосы и пышная борода, кожа покрылась струпьями и почернела, глаза вытекли и испарились, но он начал говорить, и каждое слово магистра навсегда осталось в памяти Крестоносца.  
– Начало и конец. Отец и сын. Кровью умоется, но вознесётся до небес. Сменит руки на лапы звериные и проклят будет во веки веков. Славу добудет, но в изгнанье отправится, – от головы магистра остался лишь почерневший череп, но тот продолжал стучать зубами и пророчествовать. – Шесть раз пересечёт дракон небосвод великана и раскроется твердь земная. Сердце колосса погасит звёзды.  
Прометий закончился. Флориан вновь схватился за цепной меч, но Жак Молье закончил речь:  
– Тьма накрывает будущее, но отец сгорит в пламени Бафомет, так или иначе.

4  
– Святотатство! – воскликнул Зоман, когда Возрождённые добрались до Великой Кузницы.  
Громадное пространство зала почувствовало не только яростный жар дуэли Молье и Дескина. Холодный расчёт подрывников Инквизиции оставил куда более страшные раны. Взрывы перевернули всё с ног на голову. Они смешали и пропустили через мясорубку неуправляемой энергии всю технику. Ни один механодендрит и ни одна панель управления не остались целыми, а вскоре ржавчина рыжим морём затопила руины. Наконец, после агонии наступила безмолвная смерть завода. Пыль накрыла Великую Кузницу прозрачным саваном.  
– Если бы сохранил родные глаза, то заплакал бы, – техножрец поднял с пола повреждённый шлем терминатора, осмотрел и отбросил прочь. – То, что сотворили люди Капэти – преступление! Такой реликт нужно очищать, а не сжигать. Страшно видеть неуважение к Богу-Машине.  
Сервиторы застыли статуями, пока магос молчал в трауре по разорённому храму Омниссии. Потом он вздохнул и, переваливаясь на механодендритах, подобрался к Флориану.  
– Ты уверен, что схроны поблизости?  
– Я настиг магистра здесь, Зоман. Тайный ход либо в Кузнице, либо на складах, пожал плечами Флориан.  
– Поиски затянутся. Мне придётся отвлекаться.  
– Если понадобится помощь, мы всегда рядом, Зоман, – Дескин положил руку на плечо магосу.  
– Дело не в рабочих. Просто... – техножрец взмахнул металлическими щупальцами. – Это как проводить вскрытие дальнего родственника, которого уважал так, как никого другого. Тяжёлая и горькая ноша.  
Зоман повернулся к киборгам. Из заплечного рюкзака самого большого сервитора начали вылетать механические черепа. Стая зловещих устройств зависла в воздухе и осматривала Кузницу. Они мерцали разноцветными огоньками и перелетали с места на место. Вслед за парящими слугами магоса следовали киборги и дозорные. Их Флориан озадачил поиском целых частей доспехов и оружия. Искателям приходилось переворачивать снесённые взрывом обломки и следить за тем, чтобы не порвать скафандры. Самую тяжёлую работу выполняли сервиторы и десантники, облачённые в силовую броню.  
Бруннульф с грохотом оторвал от пола целую секцию конвейера и поставил её в сторону. Под грудой мусора он отыскал запылённый плазменный пистолет. Космический Волк оглядел находку и бросил её обратно. Всего лишь заготовка.  
Кузницу, вытянутую почти на километр, разведывательная экспедиция осмотрела за час. Зоман с киборгами отправился на склады, а дозорным Флориан велел помочь группам Переса, Лэмба и Мореля в казематах. Парни не колебались и тут же поспешили исполнить приказ.  
Бруннульф хмыкнул и выполнил несколько движений руками. Флориан не успел разобрать стремительные жесты. Он приложил тыльную сторону левой ладони к ребру правой кисти: "Помедленней". Дескин ещё не освоил до конца язык немых, но старался общаться с Бруннульфом без Йеремии или других членов Караула Смерти.  
Космический Волк вздохнул с некоторой досадой и повторил "речь":  
“Парни рвутся в бой. Стремятся служить Империуму”, – Бруннульф постучал по серебряной аквиле на нагруднике.  
“Они готовы к службе”?  
“Не знаю запаха щенков, но у них глаза и зубы Волчьего Короля”, – Бруннульф дотронулся до изображения волка на наплечнике и поднял раскрытую ладонь вверх. – “Даже если они волки только наполовину, то этого более чем достаточно, чтобы бить врага”.  
Космический Волк "говорил" медленно. Бруннульф уловил скорость чтения собеседника, и Флориан без труда понимал немого.  
– Дамиана вместе с Басарабом изучили геносемя Возрождённых. Они говорят, что материал органических имплантатов не относится напрямую ни к одному из почтенных примархов-основателей, – Флориан выучил ещё не весь словарь и поэтому сложные предложения проговаривал вслух. Благо, что еретики, которые когда-то изувечили Бруннульфа, не догадались оглушить его.  
Воин Караула Смерти продолжил говорить языком жестов:  
“Мёртвая Госпожа и Пожиратель дурно пахнут, но ясно мыслят. Я рад, что щенки – ненастоящие волки. Не обижайся, но кровь Волчьего Короля только для людей Фенриса”.  
Флориан кивнул и не стал злиться. Бруннульф поведал офицерам капитула, почему у Волчьего Короля так мало преемников, когда увидел, что произошло с некоторыми первыми кандидатами Возрождённых Из Пепла. Космический Волк рассказал про то, как может измениться человеческое тело и дух потомков Лемана Русса.  
Ожил вокс-передатчик. Капитан "Лунного Затмения" редко вторгался в дела десанта. Поэтому нельзя было не отвлечься.  
– Флориан, у нас гости. Минуту назад в системе появился неопознанный объект. Я лёг в дрейф и отключил авгуры. Нас не обнаружат, если не будут искать, но нужно решить, что делать.  
Дескину не потребовалось много времени на размышления. Он всегда помнил о мудрости древних воителей, которые писали когда-то: "Человек должен принимать решение в течение семи вдохов и выдохов. Если размышления длятся долго, результат будет плачевным. Воин всё делает быстро".  
– Прикажи прикрепить “козырную карту” к "Громовому Ястребу" Макбрайда. Пусть Ян приземлится подальше от крепости и ждёт дальнейших указаний.  
– Приказ ясен, магистр. Конец связи.  
Дескин переключился на частоту десантной группы:  
– Внимание! Отставить работы! Командиры подразделений, соберите воинов в тронном зале. Зоман, уводи сервиторов с поля боя.  
Флориан повернулся к Бруннульфу. Магистр дотронулся пальцем до вытянутого носа шлема, а потом прислонил ребром раскрытую ладонь левой руки к предплечью правой: "Осторожно, враги".

5  
У Хью Сола мурашки бегали по спине с того самого мгновения, когда он сделал первый шаг в Новом Салиме. Хью попал в царство тишины. Безмолвная, холодная пустошь, где единственным звуком оставалось дыхание в кислородной маске. Руины громадной мрачной крепости на горизонте. Обломки танков и доспехов полубогов в пыли. Угнетающее зрелище.  
Хью иначе представлял родной мир Ангелов Смерти. Сол ожидал увидеть роскошные дворцы из чистого золота, а получил развалившийся склеп. Однако Хью не собирался отступать, несмотря на острое чувство опасности. Слишком плохо обстояли дела. Задержание груза на Багнике-II. Оскорбительно дорогой ремонт "Старого Сокола" на Португе. Хью собрал экспедицию наёмников на последние деньги.  
"Если и тут не повезёт, то придётся сойти на берег", – вздыхал вольный торговец.  
Одна из его многочисленных подружек, чиновница Администратума на Кипра-Мунди, рассказала Хью, что ей как-то пришлось спешно удалять из архивов все данные по капитулу космического десанта под названием Бледные Крестоносцы. Редчайшее событие, и означало оно только то, что кто-то прогневал Инквизицию, а Хью всегда держал нос по ветру. Он никогда не брезговал воровством и почуял тогда, что дело пахнет крупным выигрышем. Вольный торговец подкупил диспетчеров орбитальных причалов и начал ждать. Когда линейный корабль "Величие Терры" вернулся на Кипра-Мунди из системы Новый Салим, Хью решил действовать.  
Однако сама судьба воспротивилась решению вольного торговца. Соперничество с другими капитанами, торговые войны разной температуры отодвинули срок операции на несколько лет. Теперь Сол вернулся к старому плану и собирался снять сливки.  
Правда, глядя на изрытую воронками землю и покосившиеся после бомбардировки крепостные стены, Хью совсем отчаялся.  
"Деньгами и не пахнет, только пеплом", – вольный торговец сжал зубы, перехватил рукоять лазерного пистолета и решительно последовал к распахнутым воротам, похожего на церковь, здания. За предводителем устремилась разномастная толпа мародёров. Хью Сол умудрился нанять даже "Саранчу" – банду дезертиров Астра Милитарум. Гвардейцы на списанных и отремонтированных "Часовых" дорого брали за услуги, но их участие – залог безопасности, а Хью любил жизнь.  
Внутри "крепости-монастыря", как называли свою базу космические десантники, мародёры не нашли ничего кроме пыли. Между наёмниками начались перебранки. Вскоре и Хью стал участником такой ссоры.  
– Пыль! Пепел и пыль! – выкрикнул один из громил с крупнокалиберной винтовкой. – А ты, пёс, оплатил только аванс!  
– Я давно тебя знаю, Хью, – поддержал товарища наёмник в полном панцирном доспехе. – Но ты никогда не сможешь со мной расплатиться. Ничего личного.  
– Да, Сол. Тебе крышка! – проорал низкорослый мутант и вскинул все три пистолета вверх.  
Остальная толпа ожидала ответа вольного торговца, и он не заставил её ждать. Хью Сол всегда стрелял первым.  
– Давай! Кто ещё хочет сдохнуть, падаль?! Я – Хью Сол! Самый удачливый и лихой капитан Сегментум Обскурус! Если я говорю, что пришёл за сокровищами, значит, они ждут меня здесь!  
Наёмники молчали. Сол фыркнул и повернулся к группе спиной. Мародёры нехотя последовали за лидером и, спустя некоторое время, Сол выдохнул с облегчением.  
"Добыча!" – Хью привёл наёмников в тронный зал капитула. Лучи фонарей выхватили из тьмы кое-что любопытное. Вдоль стен стояли огромные статуи космических десантников. Каменные воители опирались на щиты и мечи. У оснований монументов находились мягко хрустящие и приятно звенящие деньги. Так, по крайней мере, видел мир Хью Сол.  
"Какая хорошая традиция, однако! Выставлять доспехи, как в музее!" – Хью полубезумным взглядом осматривал "экспонаты".  
Сол насчитал сорок комплектов силовой брони. Его не смущало то, что многие из них уже рассыпались грудой отдельных частей. Вольный торговец едва не упал, когда запнулся о шлем космического десантника. Он наклонился и с трудом оторвал от пола увесистую вещицу.  
"Целый. Целый! Только от пыли почистить и всё!" – Хью ликовал.  
Он знал существ, которые не откажутся от оружия и брони космического десанта. Торговец не гордился знакомством, но деньги не пахнут  
Вольный торговец захохотал. Все опасения как ветром сдуло. Он даже не заметил, как уселся на огромный трон.  
– Ну что, засранцы? Кто хочет меня короновать? – Хью потряс в руках шлем Ангела Смерти. – А вы ещё не верили, что дело окупится. Окупится, ещё как! Эти штуки сделают нас богачами!  
– А то, что внутри "этих штук", отправит вас в Варп, – до слуха наёмников донесся безжизненный синтетический возглас.  
Как будто сама смерть обращалась к людям.  
У Хью отпала челюсть, когда он увидел, что некоторые доспехи у ног каменных исполинов ожили. Они вскинули головы, и линзы шлемов замерцали кровавыми рубинами.  
Госпожа Удача покинула вольного торговца.

6  
Флориан вместе с ветеранами покончили сначала с теми мародёрами, чьё оружие могло пробить силовую броню. Снаряды разрывали людей на куски. Война вернулась на Храмовую Гору.  
– Возрожденные, вперёд! На смерть! – Флориан впервые выкрикнул девиз капитула и поразился, насколько мощным он оказался.  
"Стоит ещё раз поблагодарить Бруннульфа!" – Дескин бросился вслед за бегущими мародёрами. Когда с самыми опасными бандитами покончили, космические десантники убрали огнестрельное оружие. Они больше не собирались тратить на грязное отребье освящённые снаряды.  
Флориан заметил среди отступающих предводителя и метнул нож. Дескин бросил его так, чтобы ударить главного мародёра рукоятью по голове. Магистр не собирался убивать его, пока не узнает всё необходимое. Мародёр рухнул и застыл на выложенном узорчатой плиткой полу, прямо у когтей имперского орла. Оставшихся противников Флориан догонял и избивал до смерти голыми руками. И так происходило по всей крепости. Возрождённые брали первую кровь.  
Когда в монастыре не осталось врагов, Дескин вернулся за раненым командиром. Мародёр едва двигал ногами и, не находя опоры, падал. Флориан схватил его за ногу и потащил на верхний уровень, где войско Возрождённых дожидалось магистра. Дескин считал, что вид изрубленных, растерзанных и раздавленных человеческих тел прогонит остатки храбрости из презренного вора.  
Магистр бросил сломленного мародера на колени у алтаря монастыря. Он начал вещать на всех частотах вокс-передатчика. Флориан надеялся, что в дрожащем теле ещё сохранился разум, чтобы выйти на связь.  
– Кто ты? – Флориан ткнул бандита пальцем в лоб.  
– Я больше не буду! – человек выл от ужаса и отчаяния.  
Дескину показалось, что внутри под скафандром мародёр захлебывается слезами и соплями.  
– Я больше не возьму чужого! – кричал вор. – Я не убью и никого не ограблю. Я не буду торговать людьми и оружием! Только отпустите меня!  
– Кто ты? – переспросил Дескин громче.  
– Сол! Хью Сол! Вольный торговец. У меня даже патент есть! – мародёр склонил голову, чтобы не нарваться на пылающий взор Ангела Смерти.  
– Здесь ещё есть наёмники?  
– Да! "Саранча". Они ожидают снаружи! – вольный торговец закивал головой.  
– Что ещё за "Саранча"?  
Хью Сол потупился. Здравый смысл боролся в нём с животным страхом. Флориан усмехнулся.  
– Сердце Льва, подай труп у твоих ног, – приказал магистр.  
Дозорный схватил с пола тело наёмника со страшной раной на животе и передал командиру.  
– Смотри внимательно, патентованный Хью, – Флориан без труда оторвал голову мертвецу и бросил её к ногам вольного торговца.  
Сол завопил и отпрянул в сторону, но лёгкий удар в спину от Сердца Льва отправил вора обратно.  
– Ещё раз. Что за "Саранча"? Хью, у тебя не так много возможностей, чтобы остаться в живых. Возьми себя в руки и отвечай на вопросы.  
– Да! Да, я всё скажу! "Саранча" – дорогие наёмники. У них... У них бронетехника. И "Часовые"! – Пленника била дрожь и он отчаянно жестикулировал.  
Флориан переглянулся с ветеранами. Даниэл Перес лишь покачал головой.  
"Только этого не хватало!" – подумал Дескин.  
– Сколько машин?  
– Четыре "Химеры" и шесть шагоходов.  
– Хорошо, Сол. Ты уже почти выбрался. На чём ты прилетел в Новый Салим?  
– "Старый Сокол". Эскадренный миноносец класса "Кобра".  
– Кто остался на борту?  
– Команда. Три тысячи тридцать четыре человека, – глаза вольного торговца под кислородной маской бешено метались из стороны в сторону.  
Флориан попытался вспомнить о численности на подобных военных судах. Память отозвалась не сразу, но Дескин продолжил:  
– Почему так мало?  
– Орочьи пираты в секторе Готик, чтоб им пусто было!  
– Ты молодец, Хью Сол. Я верю, что в следующей жизни ты станешь порядочным гражданином.  
Вольный торговец даже испугаться не успел. Флориан уронил Хью на пол и обрушил на горло пирата тяжёлый сапог. В вокс-приёмнике прозвучал хрип жертвы. Хью Сол забился в агонии.  
Флориан вышел на связь с Макбрайдом:  
– Ян, поднимай птичку! Двигайся во внутренний двор крепости. Тебе предстоит сбросить груз прямо на боевые порядки противника. Будь осторожен, у врага есть бронебойные орудия!  
– Приказ ясен, магистр.  
Флориан переключил вокс-передатчик на частоту остальных пилотов, которые увели машины подальше от крепости:  
– Приготовиться к немедленной эвакуации по моему приказу!  
Магистр принял подтверждения от командиров "Громовых Ястребов" и повернулся к дозорным:  
– Враг располагает боевой техникой. Дозорные, отступайте на склады к Зоману и ждите дальнейших распоряжений. Ветераны, прошу остаться.

7  
"Саранча" направила орудия на вход в крепость-монастырь. Да, бандиты когда-то самовольно покинули ряды Астра Милитарум, но решились на такой шаг из-за денег. Трусов среди них не было. Они слышали безумные крики и вопли отчаяния по вокс-связи, но не бежали. Командир группы приказал дождаться следующего шага таинственного и безжалостного врага.  
В проёме огромных врат мелькнула тень. Наружу полетели светошумовые гранаты. Вспышки разрывов ослепили на мгновение наёмников, но им и не требовалось зрение, чтобы нажать на нужные кнопки. Потоки крупнокалиберных снарядов, лазерных лучей и ракет сорвали величавые и изукрашенные узорами створки крепости с петель, выбили витражи из бронированного и многослойного стекла и сотрясли стены крепости так, что обвалилась часть крыши.  
Пыль и обломки взметнулись до небес. "Саранча" утонула в тумане, который подсвечивала красным светом старая звезда. Посреди кровавой мглы никто не разглядел, как космический десант бросился в атаку.  
Флориан воспользовался низкой гравитацией и подпрыгнул. Он приземлился прямо на кабину ближайшего "Часового" и пробил её кулаком. Дескин вышвырнул прочь тщедушное тело пилота. В это время Бруннульф добрался до одной из "Химер" и подорвал её мелта-бомбой.  
Десантники метались под беспорядочным огнём "Саранчи". Бандиты оказались не готовы встретить настолько стремительного противника. Возрождённые уничтожили ещё по одному шагоходу и боевой машине пехоты до того мига, как командир наёмников, наконец, опомнился.  
Внутри машин находились мастера боевых действий. Им не понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к войне в Новом Салиме. "Часовые" заняли новые позиции. Мэтью Лэмб успел закрепить ещё одну бомбу на корпусе отступающей задним ходом "Химеры", когда огонь автоматической пушки изорвал его на куски. Хьюго Морель рванулся вперёд, но луч мультилазера отсёк ему ноги. Флориан не собирался терять ещё одного ветерана и бросился на выручку. В последний миг он успел прикрыться ладонью левой руки. Ярко-красный луч превратил конечность в обезображенный сплав мяса, керамита и костей. Дескин сжал зубы и схватил раненого Хьюго. Магистр оттащил боевого брата в укрытие, несмотря на разрывы ракет, которые поднимали облака серого песка в воздух. Перес и Бруннульф прикрыли товарищей, но болт-снаряды лишь отскакивали в искрах от брони "Часовых". В зареве взрыва "Химеры", Флориан заметил на горизонте хищные очертания "Громового Ястреба". Отвлекающий манёвр удался. Ян Макбрайд спикировал на позиции врага и из главного орудия десантного челнока уничтожил последнюю боевую машину пехоты. Потом Макбрайд сбросил "бомбу".  
Громада дредноута раздавила самого неудачливого "Часового". Последний довод Возрождённых впервые вернулся на поле боя после очередной гибели в Либерталии. Он тут же обрушил манипулятор на следующего шагохода. Обломки разведывательной техники разлетелись во все стороны. Огонь штурмового орудия рассек надвое третьего "Часового" и кабина покатилась прочь, изрыгая ракеты из пусковой установки. Прокажённый Король повернулся к командирской машине. Главарь "Саранчи" выпускал в колоннообразный корпус дредноута один яркий луч за другим. Этот шагоход оказался самой резвой и защищённой "лошадкой" среди остальных. Кроме дополнительных листов брони и энергетических ёмкостей "Часовой" был оснащён ракетными ускорителями, поэтому он без труда уходил от смертоносных выпадов дредноута. Однако пилот забыл о выживших десантниках.  
Даниэл Перес иногда хвастал тем, что простреливал подброшенную монету. Маршал и сейчас не подкачал. Он поразил очередью снарядов один из двигателей. Изящный прыжок завершился падением штопором. Шагоход с трудом поднялся с песка и выстрелил ещё дважды. Фронтальная броня Прокажённого Короля раскалилась добела, но дредноут добрался до жертвы. Манипулятор восставшего из мёртвых согнул лазерную пушку. Дредноут схватил боевую машину "Саранчи" за ногу и начал яростно бить кабиной "Часового" о землю. Прокажённый Король завершил барабанный бой только тогда, когда смял кабину "Часового" вдвое. Он отбросил металлолом в сторону.  
Наступила тишина, которую вскоре нарушил так знакомый Флориану голос:  
– Теперь я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым, Дырявая Голова. Кровь снова бежит по жилам!

8  
Когда Дамиана Рунг получила под управление госпиталь Торна, она тут же обратила внимание на капсулу восстановления. У темнокожего космического десантника внутри колбы отсутствовала правая рука по локоть, а туловище покрывали страшные рубцы. У генетора не оказалось свободного времени, чтобы изучить состояние больного подробнее, но когда первый поток кандидатов схлынул, она осмотрела десантника.  
Ричард Джордж Кеннеди – больничная карта открыла Дамиане имя раненого – получил увечье во время очищения Либерталии, столицы Ицамны. Многочисленные колотые и резаные раны, падение с высоты. Кеннеди перенёс всё это благодаря сверхчеловеческому организму, но существовать дальше мог только подключённым к системе жизнеобеспечения. Госпожа Рунг вызвала на совещание Басараба, Зомана и Флориана.  
– А я надеялся, что врачи на "Лунном Затмении" неграмотны, – проговорил Флориан. – И тут вы говорите то, что я уже слышал.  
– Насчёт твоего глаза они на самом деле ошибались, – произнёс Зоман.  
– И всё же, господа, – Рунг едва доставала до пояса собеседников, но говорила с достоинством. – Вечно его здесь держать нельзя. Нужно что-то сделать.  
– Ампутировать конечности, изъять ненужные органы и поместить воина в священный доспех дредноута, – Басараб скрестил руки на груди. – Больше с ним уже ничего не сделать.  
Техножрецы посмотрели на магистра. Флориан тяжело вздохнул. Он надеялся, что его старый друг поправится, что Ричард продолжит службу, как в ни в чём не бывало. Чудо не случилось.  
– Зоман, ты работал когда-нибудь с такой техникой? – спросил Дескин.  
– Спрашиваешь! – фыркнул Зоман. – Дар Омниссии! Жемчужина арсенала! Я смотрю на неё с того мгновения, как появился здесь.  
– Я задал вопрос.  
– Никогда не сталкивался, но всегда мечтал, – ответил магос-ремесленник. – Тело Прокажённого Короля почти целое. Мёртв лишь дух.  
– Басараб, а ты? Готовил Астартес к вечной службе когда-либо?  
После того, как Дескин избил потомка Сангвиния, прошло немало времени, но магистр не тянул с выяснением отношений. Как только выдался перерыв в работе, Флориан сразу извинился за вспышку гнева. Басараб выслушал Дескина и предложил ему сходиться в поединке каждый день. Поедатель Плоти не уважал тренировочное оружие, поэтому десантники бились на боевых клинках или просто на кулаках. Басараб сторицей воздал за позорное поражение, так что Дескину даже пришлось однажды возвращаться к Зоману, чтобы починить глазной имплантат. Однако магистр посчитал, что ещё легко отделался. Он не хотел, чтобы в близком кругу оставались неприятели.  
– Приходилось.  
– Тогда за дело, – закончил Флориан.  
Кеннеди начали готовить к возвращению в мир живых. Басараб сохранил целые органы для трансплантации, а части тела и остальные внутренности уничтожил.  
Тем временем Зоман придал дредноуту поистине королевский вид. Техножрец настроил сервиторов с рабочими речевыми аппаратами и с целыми голосовыми связками на исполнение гимнов церкви Бога-Машины. Потом он расставил в лаборатории несколько курильниц и начал жечь благовония, которые умиротворяли Духа Машины. Только после тщательных приготовлений магос-ремесленник вместе с кузнецами приступил к работе. Техники убрали внешние повреждения и извлекли из доспеха останки пилота. Потом разобрали реликт древних времён до последнего винтика и осмотрели его состояние. Служители Омниссии смазали нутро стального гиганта свежим маслом и собрали заново. Следующую неделю техники посвятили проверке работоспособности священного доспеха. Песнопения не умолкали в Торне, а запах елея пропитал, казалось, даже стены. Зоману, Кевину и Джону ещё не раз пришлось разбирать машину смерти заново, чтобы наладить некоторые её функции. Техножрец учёл также причину смерти прошлого оператора Прокажённого Короля. Он убрал смотровую щель с фронтальной брони. Теперь обзор и общее ощущение окружающего мира обеспечивало множество датчиков. Самые чувствительные Зоман поместил в копию шлема космического десантника, который прикрепил почти у самой крыши. Кевин Браун убрал изломанную золотую корону, переплавил её и выковал украшение поменьше, но гораздо изящнее. Подмастерье заново короновал Прокажённого Короля, в то время как Уэбстер трудился над маской. Он отлил украшение из остатков драгоценного материала короны, а потом занялся чеканкой узоров. Завершающим штрихом стала покраска металлического тела Прокажённого Короля и нанесение знака Возрождённых Из Пепла.  
Важный день, наконец, настал. Дамиана приступила к опаснейшей части операции. Генетор руководила сервиторами, и те, с предельно доступной им осторожностью, отключали больного от старой системы жизнеобеспечения и подключали к новой. Она ни разу за всю жизнь не убила ни одного пациента и не желала изменять себе.  
На первый запуск Прокажённого Короля собралась толпа лишь чуть меньшая, чем когда выбирали новое имя капитулу. Дамиана торжественно подала энергию Прокажённому Королю и ввела лекарства, которые должны были пробудить разум Ричарда.  
Ничего не произошло. Однако когда генетор потянулась повторить инъекцию, корпус священного саркофага дрогнул. Из динамиков раздалась громоподобная брань.  
Даниэл Перес захохотал:  
– Большой Хрен жив!  
Флориан улыбнулся. Пусть так, но стальное чудовище сохранило часть личности его друга. По крайней мере, его словарный запас.  
– Что! Флориан, брат! Что со мной?! Я не чувствую рук... И ног! – дредноут загрохотал, как огромный водопад.  
– Кевин, уменьши звук, – приказал Уэбстер.  
– Я не могу двинуться, что со мной?! – продолжал надрываться, но уже тише, Ричард.  
Флориан вышел вперёд. Он положил руку на бронированный саркофаг.  
– Дружище, ты вернулся к жизни. Госпитальерам не удалось спасти тело, только дух.  
Кеннеди замолк. Он простоял так ещё минуту, ошарашенный услышанным.  
– Я внутри дредноута?  
Дескин кивнул:  
– Ты – новый Прокажённый Король.  
Озвученная правда ошеломила Ричарда на гораздо больший, чем несколько минут, срок. Преображение и осознание новой сущности далось сквернослову очень нелегко.  
И Флориан закричал от радости, когда после битвы с гвардейцами-дезертирами он услышал знакомого человека, который, в конце концов, смирился с судьбой.  
– Вот это сила! В следующий раз я опрокину титана! – похвалялся Прокажённый Король.

9  
– Пора перестать играть в прятки, Флориан, – донесся до ушей магистра голос Диего Руиса. – Воры уходят. Постараюсь им помешать.  
– Отлично, действуй! – Дескин бежал на "Громовой Ястреб".  
Орбитальный челнок вольного торговца не стал дожидаться капитана. Пилоты не обладали стальными нервами "Саранчи" и поднялись в небо после первых призывов о помощи. Однако лётчики Возрождённых обрушили корабль на землю.  
Когда с неба начали падать раскалённые обломки, Флориану пришлось срочно менять план. Он надеялся попасть внутрь "Старого Сокола", как в старой легенде о троянском коне, но "животное" превратилось в звездопад.  
Флориан забрался внутрь "Громового Ястреба" и пристегнулся. Дескин вновь связался с Руисом:  
– Готовь абордажные торпеды, Диего! Не получилось красиво, так хоть отработаем обычную тактику.  
– Приказ ясен!  
– Тебе стоит остаться на борту "Лунного Затмения", Флориан, – на вокс-связь вышел Даниэл Перес, который летел сейчас в ведущей машине.  
– Император даровал мне вторую руку, Даниэл, – отозвался Дескин и поглядел на культю.  
"Кисть я потерял точно. Сохраню ли я предплечье – вот вопрос!".  
– За тобой пойдут новобранцы всё-таки. Парни могут и не успеть тебя прикрыть.  
– Спасибо за заботу, брат, но я ещё не поквитался с мерзавцами.  
Десантная рампа упала на палубу "Лунного Затмения". Флориан выскочил первым и повёл отделение дозорных к торпедному аппарату. Рана ослабила Ангела Смерти, но организм ответил на боль выбросом необходимых в сражении гормонов. На Дескина накатывали волны ярости. Магистр переключил вокс-передатчик на связь со всей штурмовой группой.  
– Воины! Сегодня мы отправимся на абордаж вражеского корабля. Ваша последняя проверка способностей. Сам Император позаботился о том, чтобы столкнуть нас с противником. Будьте решительны! Тогда победа останется за нами! И ещё... уважайте врага, который, очертя голову, бросается навстречу. А трусов... трусов уничтожайте без колебаний. Они не почитают поле боя и не уважают благородную силу.  
Дозорные забежали на орудийную палубу. Команда Бруннульфа уже грузилась в одну из торпед. Флориан упал на колено, убрал "Спасителя" на магнитную зацепку на бедре и перезарядил болтер. Магистр направил отделение и команду дозорных Мэтью Лэмба к ближайшим торпедным аппаратам.  
Дескин забрался внутрь. Сзади раздался грохот многотонных замков торпеды. Боеприпасы оказались заряжены самой опасной взрывчаткой в Галактике – космическим десантом.  
Флориан продолжил речь:  
– Возрождённые, вспомните жертву Мэтью Лэмба! Отомстим за убитого. Пленных не брать. Вперёд! На смерть!  
"Лунное Затмение" сбил пустотные щиты со "Старого Сокола" и смерть пятью тонкими иглами потянулась за жертвой.

10  
Обратно в Новый Салим космические десантники вернулись перемазанными кровью. Экипаж "Старого Сокола" боролся несколько минут. Потом паника охватила команду Хью Сола. Люди падали на колени и просили пощады, но Возрождённые разили без жалости.  
Капитул потерял нескольких молодых воинов, но получил хороший корабль, который недавно прошёл ремонт. Самой неожиданной и приятной находкой стал судовой журнал "Старого Сокола" с отметками на звездной карте: все злачные места и пиратские логова, о которых знал вольный торговец. Флориан решил очистить несколько таких "гнойников", чтобы дать понюхать пороху тем бойцам, которые ещё оставались на Ицамне.  
Теперь Дескин шагал навстречу другой находке, ради которой Возрождённые и прибыли в "родительский дом". Зоману удалось проникнуть в тайны Храмовой Горы.  
– Неожиданный подарок, – обратился к магистру техножрец. Его маска была помята. Один из глазных имплантатов потух. Механическое туловище покрывала сажа. Несколько механодендритов отсутствовало. – Далеко не всегда находишь то, что ищешь.  
– Что там? – Флориан махнул рукой на развороченный взрывом проход. Ударная волна разметала пустые стеллажи склада готовых изделий.  
– Там находилась дверь с кодовым замком. Малварь на мою голову, но взломать шифр не смог, – всплеснул механодендритами магос. – Пришлось взрывать.  
Дескин вошёл внутрь. Он оказался в освещённом тусклым светом коридоре. Тут и там лежали разорванные кровавые ошмётки, в которых космический десантник опознал сервиторов Зомана. Он повернулся к техножрецу.  
– Ловушки?  
– Да. Теперь я точно знаю, что оцифровывать сознание и отказываться от человеческого мозга нельзя, да простит меня Бог-Машина. Иначе не ощутил бы иррациональное предчувствие опасности. Выдвижные автоматические орудия и мины сработали мгновенно. Ваши предки хорошо подготовились к вторжению.  
– Что – правда, то – правда. Те, кто выбрал домом безжизненный шар, точно страдали паранойей. Что-нибудь осталось? – Флориан не хотел расставаться ещё с одной конечностью до конца дня.  
– Нет, чисто, – магос закрепил механические щупальца у потолка и по паучьи перемахнул над Ангелом Смерти. Зоман уверенно двинулся вперёд. – За мной, Флориан.  
Через несколько минут они оказались в просторном зале, разбитым на три отдельных огороженных участка. Сервиторы и здесь вели бой с охранной системой. Автоматические орудия победили. Зоману пришлось уничтожать их самостоятельно.  
– Ближайший участок – генераторная. Зал экранирован, поэтому авгуры "Лунного Затмения" не заметили энергетических выбросов.  
– Полагаю, придётся подключить команду с "Лунного Затмения", чтобы демонтировать оборудование, не так ли?  
– Да, сервиторов уже не собрать заново, – Зоман вытянул щупальца. – Следующая комната, пусть и не автоматическая линия, но тоже неплохо.  
Ремонтная станция. Флориан разглядел десяток гидравлических стоек у стен, мостовой кран у потолка, множество талей и лебёдок, уйму другой техники для работы над силовой бронёй. Гордостью собрания оказался тактический доспех дредноута, который удерживался цепями в одной из гидравлических стоек. Дескин присвистнул, когда подошёл поближе.  
– Таких образцов я никогда не видел! Какая-то новинка?!  
– Напротив. Тип-0 не производят со времён Ереси Гора.  
Если обычные доспехи терминаторов казались огромными, то этот экземпляр превосходил даже их. Правый наплечник украшала морда золотого саблезубого льва. Древние мастера выполнили туловище в виде клиновидного нагрудника с широким и толстым горжетом. Адамантиевая кольчуга прикрывала руки по локоть и ноги по колено. Краска уже выцвела, но Флориан разобрал символы предателей. Молнии на тёмном небе. Тактический доспех дредноута принадлежал ветерану Повелителей Ночи. Рядом на столе покоился шлем с крыльями летучей мыши вместо плюмажа и полэкс, также выполненный в виде ночного охотника. Лезвие топора выглядело как крыло летучей мыши, когти превращались в боковой шип, а голова с ушами вытягивалась в острое копьё.  
– Придётся хорошенько отмыть их от предательского зловония, – сказал Флориан, – а ещё отдать Дэю Нофу, чтобы тот попытался выгнать злой дух из доспеха.  
Зоман кивнул:  
– Всё верно. Надеюсь, у вашего библиария хватит психической мощи.  
– А что в третьей комнате? Куш мы взяли хороший, так что я даже грустить не буду, если она пустая.  
– Эх, – Зоман судорожно повёл плечами. – Очень жаль, что это не так...  
Флориан и представить себе не мог, что стальное чудовище может чего-то бояться. Магистр поторопился увидеть страх своими глазами.  
Взгляд Флориана упал на искусную скульптуру демона в человеческий рост. Её изваяли из бледно-розового мрамора с тёмными прожилками. Памятник представлял собой существо с телом женщины, птичьими крыльями и звериной головой, которую венчали рога и зажжённая свеча. Дескин выругался.  
"Снова эта тварь!"  
Флориан выхватил "Спасителя" и потратил последние снаряды на уничтожение скульптуры. Ему показалось, что козлиная голова искривилась в ехидной ухмылке перед тем, как расколоться на мелкие кусочки.  
Однако не статуя так перепугала магоса. У ног демона лежала книга. При взгляде на неё краски вокруг тускнели, и Флориан слышал неразборчивый шёпот.  
– Ещё один подарок Дэю, – проговорил вполголоса Дескин и потянулся за книгой.  
Флориан поднял книгу с пола. Дескин стряхнул мраморную крошку и понял, что фолиант обернут человеческой кожей.  
Раздался звонкий женский смех. Мелькнула тень на границе восприятия. Дескин резко обернулся. Только Зоман, но хохот не смолкал и переливался быстрым ручьём. Дух книги наслаждался свободой.  
– Покажись, демон! – выкрикнул Флориан. – Кто ты и где?!  
– Я – изголодавшаяся жажда знаний. Открой меня, и ты станешь величайшим колдуном на свете!  
– Не так быстро, – Флориан сделал работу над ошибками.  
Поэтому на этот раз он сразу связался с провидцем:  
– Дэй, нужна твоя помощь.


End file.
